DAD SHREDS SONS GTA 5 DISK!!!
Plot Violette wants to have Family Night so that Bill and William can have a good father and son bonding night. So she pulled out the same Reese's Peanut Butter Cups from where Violette caught William snacking on Doritos and drinking Mountain Dew as part of it in addition to Bill's company. She goes to the stairway and calls William down but after calling him down for the second time the family cat Pinky shows up by the stairway instead and Violette saying Hello to Pinky and letting Pinky come downstairs. After calling William down several more times William finally responds "What" in a grouchy way and she asks William to come down but William refuses. When William comes down after Violette mentions the Reese's Peanut Butter Cup, he sees the Reese's Peanut Butter Cups and tries to take it, but she says no. Bill explains that he wants to spend family time with William and that he never gets the chance because of William only worrying and caring about himself. William disagrees and thinks Bill wants the Reese's Peanut Butter Cups because of the fact he thinks Bill is rude and never cares about him but Bill says he wants time with William and not just the Peanut Butter Cups. After not getting the Peanut Butter Cups from Violette because of the Family Time, William yells "Screw You" at Bill and Bill yells back at him and William gets frustrated and storms back upstairs to his room to play GTA 5 refusing to cooperate in Family Time. This gets Bill mad and goes to his room to get him to calm down and come downstairs. He tries to be sincere at first but William says no and after some time of getting William to get downstairs Bill made William drive off the cliff in GTA 5 which William yells at his dad calling him a jerk for bothering him then Bill responds to William by calling him a jerk since he won't come back downstairs for Family Time. Bill then presses the eject button on his Xbox and takes his GTA 5 disc and heads to the office and throws it in the paper shredder, obliterating the disc. Bill then roars, "Destroyed! DESTROOOOOOYED!!!" William becomes furious, punched him a few times (like Cyborg from Teen Titans) causing Bill to push and shove him at the same time. William then shrieked when he saw the his demolished CD rom ripped into a million teeny tiny shreds of paper and threw them at Bill like he was covered in snow. William then screamed at Bill that because he doesn't have GTA5 anymore, Bill has to buy him a new copy ASAP along with a threat that he will shoot Bill in the Butt again with a BB Gun someday. Bill responds back with a spanking threat if he doesn't shut up. After William and Bill walk away from each other, The peanut butter cup moment had to wait a whole other night as Violette signs off angry and stressed. Trivia *This is the 2nd time William got his GTA V disc destroyed since WILLIAM GETS HIS GTA5 DISK BURNED BY LUCY. *This is one of the few times that Bill tries to be sincere with William. *This is where Violette calls William downstairs more than three times (She calls William down five times) since most of the videos take Violette to call William down three times in order to get him to respond. Category:Videos Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:GTA V Disk Destruction Category:Shredding Category:Videos Where Pinky makes an appearance Category:Videos Where Carly Makes An Appearance Category:Bill Talking Jibberish Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:Crazy Bill! ���� Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Bill vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Thursday Category:Violette Scream Stairs Category:William Getting Bullied Category:Violette Getting Bullied Category:Bill Getting bullied Category:Doritos Category:Reese's Category:Bill saying jerk Category:Arguments Category:Older Episodes Mentioned Category:Spanking Threat